


A Trip to Remember

by quizzletriangle3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is an Idiot, Ice Palace, M/M, Road Trip, Snow, and a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizzletriangle3/pseuds/quizzletriangle3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is really fucking excited for this road trip he and Mattie have been talking about, and when he gets told to get dress warmly, Al gets very confused. It's still a great trip, just a shame he didn't dress all that warmly. But where his coat is lacking, his heart and face sure do seem to heat up quite a bit on this trip, one that may just change his original plans of going from town to town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? It finally fucking snowed where I am and to celebrate, here's something I wrote for a friend for Christmas and almost forgot to post! I hope ya'll enjoy it and get warm on the cuteness of Alfred and get lost in the heat of his basically carefree nature.

7:00 AM: Hell yeah, road trip!

7:02 AM: Okay, I need a coat, apparently?

7:03 AM: Grabbed my light windbreaker.

7:03 AM: So ready for this trip!!

7:05 AM: Um, why is Mattie wearing a plush and warm-as-fuck coat full of probably penguin feathers and matted polar bear fur?

7:05 AM: Lol, probs nothing, amIright?

7:11 AM: Okay, bags are in the trunk and I’m buckled in. Ready to drive.

7:12 AM: Nevermind, Mattie kicked me out of the front seat.

7:12 AM: I WAS CAR SICK _ONE_ TIME!

7:12 AM: Okay, a lot, but I’m cool with driving.

7:16: AM: I’m duct taped to my seat. The hell, Mattie?

7:18 AM: And we’re off!

10:31 AM: It has been over three hours.

10:34 AM: Hahaha! Finally got the tape off of me!

10:39 AM: God, I gotta pee.

10:45 AM: Holy fuck, where’s a gas station?

11:01 AM: Finally relieved myself, and yes, there was a gas station. Almost didn’t make it.

11:02 AM: Would’ve had a funeral for my pants. And underwear. And my life, Matt would have murdered me for staining his comfy seats with my piss.

11:02 AM: I’d be upset too, these are some nice seats.

1:12 PM: It’s been another few hours and Mattie won’t let me change the stereo to the FM because he ‘needs’ to finish his audio novel.

1:13 PM: It’s one of five…. I’m screwed.

2:00 PM: I fell asleep. It was actually kinda nice except I dreamt about solving crime because of his stupid audiobook.

2:00 PM: Alright, fine, it was an awesome dream.

2:01 PM: Holy fuck it got cold.

2:01 PM: Jesus Christ, has Matt never heard of heat?

2:02 PM: I asked him that and he told me I should’ve worn a warmer coat, the hell?

2:03 PM: More like get a warmer car.

2:03 PM: Fuck, I said that outloud and now Matt looks done with me.

2:05 PM: OMG, it’s so God forsakenly cold.

2:08 PM: If I didn’t know any better I’d say Mattie knew where he was going.

2:09 PM: Aw, come on, he does?! He just checked a fucking map! That’s not a true road trip….

2:11 PM: Wait, I know this place.

2:13 PM: Wait, this is that one cold, palace place.

2:13 PM: Wow, do I even have a better vocabulary?

2:14 PM: But this is the ice palace. The one Matt and I saw in a video, holy crap.

2:15 PM: He’s confirmed it. THIS IS AMAZING!!

2:19 PM: HOLY FUCK IT’S SO PRETTY AND SO COLD TOO, AHHHHH!!

2:20 PM: I LOVE THIS!!

2:26 PM: HAHAHA, I started a snowball war. There are so many kids and they’re all fighting and it’s beautiful. There are so many forts, holy shit.

2:30 PM: Made a pact with Matt to take down this creepy looking blond dude with shoulder-length hair. Matt says he’s cute, wtf?

2:33 PM: Hold up, who just ran past me. He was like, a fucking ninja. Hot damn.

2:34 PM: He’s goING FOR THE BLOND DUDE, YES!

2:35 PM: Hot damn, ninja’s hot.

2:35 PM: I mean cute.

2:35 PM: I mean….

2:35 PM: He looks nice.

2:36 PM: In a disgruntled way. With big eyebrows and cute, floppy hair….

2:38 PM: Yeah, Mattie, it’s just really cold, that’s why I’m so red.

2:38 PM: NO I DID NOT GET REDDER.

2:38 PM: Hell yeah I’d tap him.

2:39 PM: Oh thank God I did not say that out loud, I would never live that down.

2:41 PM: It’s really hard to talk to people you don’t know Mattie!

2:43 PM: Jesus, FINE!

2:45 PM: Ahaha, my head hurts…. He ran into me…. When he abruptly turned.

2:51 PM: He’s been apologizing for over five minutes he’s so cute.

2:52 PM: And damn his eyes, so green….

2:53 PM: Wow, we got close for a second there. Yeah, that’a boy, Alfie, laugh it off.

2:55 PM: I just asked him if he wanted to get warm and he’s blushing really hard and we’re still on the ground; that isn’t what I meant! Why can’t I be a smooth playboy, God Dammit! I MEANT SOMETHING COFFEE. NOT THE NINNY-NINNY!

2:57 PM: Okay we cleared that up and we’re standing…. Wait, he agreed. Holy fuck he agreed. He wants to have coffee with me. *Mental fist pump*

2:58 PM: Hahahaha!! See ya, Matt, you just got ditched!!

2:58 PM: He’s smirking. With the blond dude we had a pact against, what? Well that was an unsatisfying ditch, he wants me to go. They _both_ want us to go. Dammit.

2:59 PM: But I still got a date, heh.

3:01 PM: His name is Arthur.

3:15 PM: We’re sitting at a nice lodge place with amazing cocoa. And it’s cheap, this is great!

3:18 PM: He’s perfect.

4:22 PM: How long has it been since we sat down and started talking? Eh, who cares.

6:11 PM: Holy shit, it got late.

6:15 PM: Welp, I guess I’ll just walk him back to his hotel.

6:16 PM: Nope, he lives here.

6:16 PM: That was awkward.

6:17 PM: We both just brushed it off, thank God.

6:20 PM: Oh, here’s his house. That was, soon.

6:21 PM: Just walk him to the door. Stay calm, I can do this.

6:21 PM: Just walking.

6:22 PM: At the door, I may have stumbled.

6:23 PM: Why is he just standing there? Isn’t he gonna go inside-?

6:29 PM: Plot twist: We’re both happily gay, wow. His lips are like feathers of perfection….

6:30 PM: He told me the next time I flirt with him, make it a little less obvious next time.

6:31 PM: Looks like Mattie and I will be staying here just a little bit longer…. I guess….

6:35 PM: Why can’t I stop smiling?

6:37 PM: Wait, where did Mattie say we were staying?

6:37 PM: Fuck….

6:40 PM: Maybe Arthur wouldn’t mind a sleepover?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wonder, Arthur and Al did have a sleep over, and Al spent the night on the couch because Arthur doesn't just kiss and sleep with a nice hot guy he met at an ice palace that day. And only the next day does Alfred realize he had his cell phone and could've called Mattie at any time to pick him up or guide him back to the hotel, which both Arthur and Matthew never let him live down. (A.K.A., whenever he goes somewhere they ask him if he has his phone or charm to stay with someone.) 
> 
> Hope ya'll had great holidays and enjoy the New Year!


End file.
